warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Seedpaw
}} |pastaffie= }} |death=Drowned |age=Approx. 9 moons (0.75 years) at death |kit=Seedkit |apprentice=Seedpaw |starclan resident=Seedpaw |mother=Sorreltail |father=Brackenfur |foster mother=Brightheart |sisters=Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, Cinderheart, Lilyheart |brother=Molepaw |foster brothers=Dewnose, Snowbush |foster sister=Ambermoon |mentor=Bumblestripe |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''The Forgotten Warrior, ''The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Crowfeather's Trial, Bramblestar's Storm |deadbooks=''Bramblestar's Storm'' }} Seedpaw is a golden-brown she-cat. Seedpaw was a ThunderClan apprentice under Bramblestar's leadership in the lake territories. She was born as Seedkit to Brackenfur and Sorreltail alongside Lilykit. After her mother's death in the Great Battle, Brightheart fostered the kits. She became an apprentice named Seedpaw with Bumblestripe as her mentor. When ThunderClan's territory was flooded during the Great Storm, she and Lilypaw attempted to rescue the Stick of the Fallen, but Seedpaw accidentally drowned. She joined StarClan and her sister was named Lilyheart in memory of Seedpaw and Sorreltail. History In the Omen of the Stars arc ''The Forgotten Warrior :Seedkit is born to Sorreltail and Brackenfur, along with her sister, Lilykit, outside camp, near the lake. Once Sorreltail gives birth, the two kits are immediately taken to the nursery where they start to suckle. Jayfeather is anxious that the kits will be too weak to survive, since Sorreltail doesn't have enough energy to lick them. However, the other queens, Daisy and Ferncloud, lick them enough so that they can suckle. :Half a moon later, they are named Seedkit and Lilykit. Jayfeather feels warmed by the thought of more kits in ThunderClan, because they mean hope and new life. Sorreltail tells her kits to have a good feed so that they can grow big and strong, and it is mentioned that she is recovering well and her kits are growing stronger. When Sorreltail brings her and Lilykit out to their first meeting, Hollyleaf reveals what happened to Ashfur the day he died. Sorreltail sweeps Lilykit and Seedkit closer to her with her tail. :Later, Lilykit gets a fever, and Jayfeather tells Cinderheart to stay and watch over her. It is noted that Cinderheart looks briefly disappointed, but dips her head and pads off to the nursery. Lionblaze thinks that Lilykit would be fine without a medicine cat watching over her, but Jayfeather says that Cinderheart isn't the first cat to switch roles, referring to Leafpool. The Last Hope :Seedkit and her sister are seen stalking leaves behind the nursery when their mother is gossiping with Ferncloud. Seedkit says that they would not be sent away from the forest, and her sister Lilykit agrees. Ferncloud tells them to stop eavesdropping. Then they go see Mousefur, who teaches them how to catch stray tails from the warriors' den by sticking their paws under the bottom of the den, although the elder then denies that she had taught them to. :She and Lilykit declare they will keep Brightheart's kits safe and in their nests during the Great Battle. Before Sorreltail leaves on the patrol she looks uneasily at the nursery, as she is worried about Seedkit and her sister. Firestar promises her they'll be kept safe, under the fierce protection of the queens and the fact that the warriors will risk their lives to defend them. Brightheart wraps her tail around her and her littermate. At the end of the battle, she and Lilykit are told to come over to their mother, as Sorreltail presses her blood-soaked fur against them. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''Shattered Sky :During the bonus scene, Bumblestripe reminds Dovewing of how she had helped boost Seedpaw's confidence when they were all on a hunting patrol together shortly after the Great Storm. Bumblestripe also mentions how he had told Seedpaw that Dovewing, who at the time was his mate, would one day make a great mother. Dovewing feels grief when she recalls Seedpaw, noting that the golden brown she-cat had died before she had the chance to become a warrior. In the ''Super Editions ''Crowfeather's Trial :When Crowfeather and some WindClan cats travel across ThunderClan territory, a ThunderClan patrol confronts them. Seedpaw and her sister are part of the patrol, and follow their mentors as they speak with the trespassers. Crowfeather explains that they're searching for Nightcloud, and they're given an escort. Seedpaw and Lilypaw are taken back to camp, but she complains that WindClan cats have ruined their fun. :Later, Crowfeather and Harespring come to ThunderClan's camp to seek help. Seedpaw sits with Purdy outside the elders' den, listening to a story while she helps pick off ticks. Bramblestar's Storm :Seedpaw, Dewpaw, Lilypaw, Bumblestripe, and Poppyfrost are gathered at the Stick of Fallen Warriors for the cats who were lost in the Great Battle. Lilypaw and Seedpaw are shown as being disappointed, because they are not doing battle training. Then Poppyfrost and Bumblestripe tell them that they are actually going hunting instead. Lilypaw and Seedpaw are able to go to the Gathering, and Amberpaw, Snowpaw, and Dewpaw run off toward the lake, excited for their first Gathering. Lilypaw and Seedpaw look at each other as if they were too mature for the behavior of the three younger apprentices, but then can't help themselves to join in, with this being their first Gathering as well. :Lilypaw and Seedpaw are told to go on a patrol on the ShadowClan border with Bramblestar, Dovewing, Poppyfrost, and Bumblestripe. Lilypaw promises to not go dashing off for obvious reasons. Lilypaw comments that she and Seedpaw will feel like real warriors when they set the scent markers on the border. It is said that the apprentices are walking ahead and come to a stop. She is amazed at what the flood looks like. Seedpaw wants to know what is wrong, because Lilypaw is just staring out at the flood with a look of devastation. She says that she was just thinking of all the drowned prey when Seedpaw suggests to hunt above the Clan's territory. Lilypaw exclaims that the Stick Of Fallen Warriors is stuck in the water. Seedpaw wants to get it and so does Lilypaw, and they both attempt to jump in the water. Bramblestar reaches them before they actually do it. Seedpaw still refuses, but then gives in to her leader. Seedpaw's idea of hunting is going to be put into play, and Seedpaw wants to come and hunt with the warriors. She shows them that she is a great hunter, and her pounce is really good, and she attempts to leap on a piece of sodden moss, but it sticks all over her instead. She begins complaining. Lilypaw, who is now helping out her sister, growls for her to stay still, stating that Seedpaw is sometimes a stupid furball. :Bramblestar and Dustpelt are trying to make the fallen dirt pile useful when Lilypaw and Seedpaw bound up, looking for their mentors. Bramblestar tells them where their mentors are, and the two look disappointed for a moment. Seedpaw wonders if they can help them out, and the two squeeze in to sniff curiously at the stick that Dustpelt has. Lilypaw exclaims that they will get more, runs away, only to slip, and Seedpaw falls on top of her. Dustpelt yells at them for being nuisances. Bramblestar tells them to get a warrior to take them out hunting, but Lilypaw and Seedpaw are already off on their journey. Bramblestar goes to get them and find them to prevent anything bad happening, but he is too late. He hears Lilypaw yell for help and finds her in the water and Seedpaw at the bank. Bramblestar yowls for her to not do it, but Seedpaw jumps in and dives underwater. She bites through the ivy that was stopping Lilypaw from swimming, but drowns in the process. :Lilypaw is distraught, rambling it's her fault as it was her idea to go find the stick. Brackenfur arrives and asks how he can bear this, since his daughter is gone too. Bramblestar tells him she walks with Sorreltail in StarClan now, carrying Seedpaw's body on his back as they head to camp. After the vigil, Purdy, Daisy and Brackenfur gently pick up Seedpaw's body and take her away for her burial. The death of Seedpaw haunts Bramblestar whenever he or his Clanmates have to swim. One night, Lilypaw calls out for Seedpaw in her sleep. Snowpaw reassures that Seedpaw is in StarClan now. During a dream, Bramblestar explains his grief over losing Seedpaw to Firestar, and the former leader reassures that Seedpaw is safe in StarClan. During a battle against a hoard of badgers, Lilypaw skillfully takes out one herself and declares she is fighting for Seedpaw too. During Lilypaw's warrior ceremony, Bramblestar names her Lilyheart because Seedpaw and Sorreltail will forever be in her heart. In the ''Novellas ''Dovewing's Silence :Seedkit and her sister, Lilykit, appear after the battle with the Dark Forest has ended. Lilykit pops her head out first, and tells their father, Brackenfur, that they tried to wake up their mother, but couldn't. Seedkit pipes up, wanting to know if Sorreltail was really that tired. Dovewing, upon hearing this, takes the two kits away from their mother's body. Seedkit sees how distressed her father is, and asks Dovewing if she should stay and help her father. The older she-cat says no, and the two kits are taken to Brightheart, who cleans their bloodstained pelts. Trivia Mistakes *She was first described as tortoiseshell-and-white, and has been called very pale ginger in the allegiances and throughout The Last Hope , and in the allegiances of Dovewing's Silence. **She is also listed twice in the allegiances of Dovewing's Silence, with two different descriptions. Her first description is the one from Bramblestar's Storm, listing her as a golden-brown she-cat (an apprentice). The other is from her previous appearance, a very pale ginger she-kit. Although she is listed once as an apprentice, her appearance in Dovewing's Silence is as Seedkit. *Although being older than Snowbush, Dewnose, and Ambermoon,Snowbush, Dewnose, and Ambermoon were born in The Last Hope, while Seedpaw and Lilyheart were born in The Forgotten Warrior Seedpaw and Lilyheart were apprenticed after the trio of siblings. **However, in Crowfeather's Trial, Seedpaw and Lilypaw are apprentices, while Amberkit, Dewkit, and Snowkit are still in the nursery. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Kin Members Father: :Brackenfur: Mother: :Sorreltail: Brother: :Molepaw: Sisters: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Cinderheart: :Lilyheart: Foster mother: :Brightheart: Foster sister: :Ambermoon: Foster brothers: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Larksong: :Fernsong: Nieces: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Leafshade: :Honeyfur: Grandnephews: :Flipclaw: :Flamepaw: :Flickerkit: Grandnieces: :Thriftear: :Bristlefrost: :Finchpaw: Grandfathers: :Whitestorm: :Lionheart: Grandmothers: :Willowpelt: :Frostfur: Great-grandfathers: :Thistleclaw: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: :Smallear: Great-grandmothers: :Snowfur: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: :Speckletail: Great-great-grandfathers: :Stormtail: :Windflight: Great-great-grandmothers: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: :Flashnose: Great-great-great-grandfathers: :Rooktail: :Eaglestorm: Great-great-great-grandmothers: :Fallowsong: :Daisytoe: :Squirrelwhisker: Uncles: :Thornclaw: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Aunts: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: Half-uncles: :Graystripe: Great-uncles: :Ravenpaw: :Dustpelt: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: :Snowkit: Great-aunts: :Brindleface: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: :Goldenflower: :Mistlekit: Great-aunts/uncles: :Cherrypaw: :Chestnutkit: Great-half-uncle: :Longtail: Great-great-aunts: :Bluestar: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: Great-great-half-aunt: :Dappletail: Great-great-half-uncles: :Tawnyspots: :Thrushpelt: Great-great-great-uncles: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing: :Goosefeather: Great-great-great-great-aunt: :Sweetbriar: First cousins: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon : :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Plumstone: :Eaglewing: :Stemleaf: :Shellfur: Second cousins: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Tigerstar: :Longtail: :Swiftpaw: :Lynxkit: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Foxleap: :Birchfall: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: :Ashfur: :Ferncloud: :Elderkit: :Tulipkit: |''See more''}} Trees Genetic Foster Quotes Notes and references }} de:Saatpfoteru:Семечкоfi:Siementassufr:Nuage de Grainespl:Ziarnista Łapa Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Deceased characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Apprentices Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:Crowfeather's Trial characters